Mistaken Identity
Mistaken Identity is the second album by Delta Goodrem. It debuted at number one in Australia. It had five singles, two of which went to number one. B-Sides include Beautiful Madness, If I Forget, The Riddle, Visualise, Turn You Away, Flawed, Never Fades Away, On My Own and Hollow No More. Content: Delta experimented with pop-jazz, pop rock, big band, alternative pop and piano ballads. In "A Little Too Late" she wanted to create a pop classic and in "Miscommunication", she wanted to create a weird jazz band, big band, electronic song, the same with "Disorientated" dealing with her identity crisis and panic. "The Analyst" deals with Delta's internal criticism and sleepless nights. In "Mistaken Identity" she says she talks about how she "played the night girl next door who got cut like a knife". She experiments with talking over the track on "Disoriented", "The Analyst" and otherwise. "Last Night On Earth" is a pop rock ballad about life, death and the afterglow. She composed most of the album with Guy Chambers. "Extraordinary Day" details the story of her diagnosis. :"Be Strong" was dedicated to her late friend. She also has some piano ballads in "Fragile" and "You Are My Rock". "Sanctuary" is a soft indie pop ballad about her friends. "Out Of The Blue" is about "being about times when someone comes into your life unexpectedly, and what a positive effect that can have on you" an talks about how she 'wasn't one for butterflies'. Pop rock also features in "Electric Storm". Symphonic sounds are all over the album in songs like "Sanctuary" and "Last Night On Earth". Delta calls the album "More Grown Up". Goodrem co-wrote most of the album with Guy Chambers, who also produced the album with Richard Flack and Steve Power. Goodrem also collaborated with Billy Mann, her long term friend and collaborator Vince Pizzinga. New people who collaborated with her are, John Fields, Gary Barlow, Bridget Benenate and, Matthew Gerrard. Nobody Listened she screams on the track, experiments with rock, key changes, and is her hardest track '' Creation: Goodrem states "It's a more grown up album", "My music changed because my life had changed; the whole world around me had changed. My music had to reflect that". "Extraordinary Day" is about the day (8 July 2003) when she was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, "The Last Night On Earth" is a song about death and love, "The Analyst" tells the story of the hours of self-analysis she dealt with, "Be Strong" is an encouraging call for confidence and "Mistaken Identity" is Goodrem stating for the record where her head was at. She also stated "There are a lot of lyrics I wouldn't have used on the first album". Musically the album is more classically piano driven and ventures into pop rock and pop jazz. The single "A Little Too Late" is guitar-driven pop rock song; "Mistaken Identity" is a dark, theatrical alternative pop song; while "The Last Night On Earth" is a pop rock ballad. Goodrem states that "This time around I had time to think 'What kind of song do I want to create here?'", "I really felt the sky was the limit with this record, you could do anything in a song. I didn't feel limited at all. There were a lot more options, a lot more paths I could go down, more directions I could choose".Songwriter Guy Chambers had been keeping an eye on Goodrem's career and was impressed with her vocals and songwriting skills. The two writing together resulted in many of the album's key tracks. "'It's really unusual to work with somebody so talented, young, and brave. Who's not scared to take risks and who has the most emotional voice in pop music", You cannot help but believe every word Delta sings." Chambers states about working with Goodrem. Goodrem stated that Chambers was a classy producer and that he was an inspiration to work with. She felt they had a good connection on a musical level. "There's a definite story in the tracklisting," Goodrem says. "I felt I had to be really honest. Songs that people could still relate to but songs that also confronted issues. This past chapter of my life has been such an intense one and I wanted people to know my thoughts". "In Mistaken Identity" I sing 'I played the role of the nice girl next door who gets cut like a knife', I mention 'emotional suicide' in "Electric Storm": there's some intense lyrics in there. It was an intense year. I mean, it wouldn't be right if I didn't acknowledge what went on; everyone knows what went on. I feel like I know people personally even though I don't, but I feel I had to go into depth; get things out of the way, go through the journey and end with "You Are My Rock", which is a thank you song." "Mistaken Identity - Biography" . ''Deltagoodrem.com.au. Retrieved 28 June 2007. Tracklisting # Out Of The Blue # The Analyst # Mistaken Identity # Extraordinary Day # A Little Too Late # Be Strong # Electric Storm # Almost Here (With Brian McFadden) # Miscommunication # Sanctuary # Last Night On Earth # Fragile # Disorientated # You Are My Rock # Nobody Listened (Hidden Bonus Track) Category:Albums